epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Epicnail/Blog of the fog
It's my birthday! Also other stuff http://drawer.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Epicnail/Applications_for_crat please sign up if you want to be crat/future owner of Drawer. Anyway, I am now 17 years old like a cool nail cool. And now that I'm 17, I feel like setting off to have a life, which may mean my departure in a few months' time. Enough about that though cuz it's celebration time (lag) So, since I probably have your attention I would like to say that I've been disappointed by the wiki a lot lately due to behavior issues and conflicts between users. It's getting waay out of hand and I ask (really nicely pls!) that you can settle your differences or at least not make a big display for everyone to see and inevitably take part in. Be cool like if you were at the community pool (no hogging the pool noodles) But seriously, we're driving some users away and conflicts between people with different opinions are splitting the wiki more and more apart. I'll fix my attitude (because I've done dumb stuff lately) and hopefully other people will too. Now back to the good part where I say things about people I have things to say about (for the first time) I'm going to be honest and that may mean that not everything I say is good but calm ur balm because I don't hate anyone here. Epicnail U suk DWAS I know you're in a rough spot right now and even though we've had issues over official wiki biz in the past I respect you and think you're a good admin who gets way too much hate from people. If you and the wiki got on good terms again that would be super cool. Andrew You're cool and a great friend, and helped me with the RPG (which is pretty much RIP sorry). Sometimes you make a lot of dumb old jokes about me tho >:( but srsly you over-ping me a lot because I think someone actually wants me for stuff but it's just you calling me a fgt :( Stoff I don't know what you opinion of me is due to the way the ERB fanmade community and I have clashed in the past but I don't hate you, nor anyone of them. I don't even hate MSV, who I hear wants me dead or something. Trix I'm happy that we could put the past aside and become friends. You've been hella cool lately and when I retire, I think you'd be a great candidate for my spot. Rival Silver I don't know if you still hate me because of that page editing thing that happened last month, but I think you're pretty cool and hopefully we can put the past behind us. Joe Even though you and a bunch of users spar on a near daily basis, I don't think you have any bad intentions. I think you and those people can get along smoothly again, but it's going to take some effort from all sides (lay off Joe a little guys) Dragon I'm gonna be honest, your battles are nowhere near as good as you say they are. That aside, you're one of the coolest and nicest people around, and I don't think you deserve all the random heckling from some people. And maybe someday you'll get that mod spot lol Scraw Even though some users look down at you because of the past, I hope it doesn't stay like that forever. You're cool and probably one of the smartest users around. Wach It was surprising that you retired, and it was a little upsetting because you've been a popular staff member for a long time. But I totally understand why you left and tbh I feel a similar way. Flatnoah I have a hard time calling you just Flat or Flats, it just doesn't feel right sorry lol. That aside, you've got rapping skill and you're one of the most looked up to rappers around. I think you're cool, even though we have huge disagreements on politics and more serious stuff. Sometimes it's disappointing when I see you being sort of rude to wacky users or not being the better person in arguments (I know you're more mature than that) though because you're so looked up to. Icey Even though you can be weird as heck sometimes and get on a lot of users' bad sides, I consider you one of my best friends and I'm glad you were unblocked. Sometimes you get a lot of hate for the way you act, but for some advice from the ice nail just be friendly dude, like you are to me. Grav Honest time again. Sometimes you can be cool, but a lot of the time you can be really over the top with your jokes. I also know you're really vocal about your hatred of a lot of things/people, and that causes a lot of problems here where everyone wants to feel liked and accepted. Be cool man I know you can be Tiger Congrats on becoming mod dude. You're one of the most sane, down to earth, smart people around. I also find your dumb jokes hilarious for some reason lol keep em coming (like it's a sexualized verse) Flare I will vote you for funniest user 2015! (if we have awards this year) But seriously, you're serious only when you need to be, and chill and cool all other times. I don't think I've seen you in an argument ever. Stay cool (but also hawt cuz fler) Jella Even though I get on your case a lot for your edits and your stance on dealing with situations, I think you're a good contributor to the wiki. You definitely care about the community, but I think you should chill ur hill a little and be less serious sometimes. Mind You might get a lot of jokes about what you say and believe in, but try not to take them to heart. You're one of the nicest and most innocent users around but some users smack you around like you're their little brother or something. Be nice to Mind he's cool! :( TK I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but I think you're cool. Sometimes you're too serious though, if we all can have fun here this place could be super cool (like that pool) Jack You know how I feel about you (I think). You're rude, you know you're rude, and still don't make an attempt to try to better yourself. The fact that you know and address your faults is good though and the wiki would like to see you take the next step. Wonder I remember when we used to argue about everything lol. Nice to see that we made up and are friends now (at least I think we are?) Bob You're a great rapper and usually cool as fuk, but sometimes when I sense you're upset at someone, you tend not to think as rationally as you usually do and act really rude towards them, which is kind of disappointing. Epicnail U still suk Others There are probs other people that I wanted to write about but forgot. If I didn't include you, don't assume that I don't like you, it's just that I didn't have anything specific to say (or I forgot you like I said in the last sentence) So ye TL;DR happy birthday me u all suck noodles! Category:Blog posts